


Don't Worry Owl Help You

by Swank_da_swanky420



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Horrible owl puns ensue, M/M, Save me from the owl in my apartment, these nerds, true bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swank_da_swanky420/pseuds/Swank_da_swanky420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though it was a long process Kuroo has finally moved into his own apartment and though he still has a lot of work to do he's glad that he's finally out of the dorms. Not long after unpacking a box in his bedroom however, the power goes off and an unexpected visitor comes into his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroo let out a sigh of happiness at finally unpacking the finally box in his bedroom. Sure he still had to do the all the other rooms but you have to start somewhere right? He had originally asked Kenma to come and help him, but as soon as it was revealed that Kuroo had yet to set up his wifi Kenma automatically bailed on him. It wasn’t really Kuroo’s intention to move from the college dorms so soon, but when he saw a place for super cheap that was not only close to the university but also his job he had jumped for the chance. Kuroo was all to happy to leave his old roommate seeing how the guy wasn’t really pleasant. The guy would always bring some girl back and then kuroo would have to find a new place to sleep for the night: it was annoying as fuck. 

After the thought of the asshole passed kuroo’s mind he made his way to the kitchen to get things done in there too, that is until the power went out. Kuroo cursed under his breathe at the new annoyance and made to turn on the flashlight on his phone before making his way to a window in his new bedroom. Even though it was now night time Kuroo knew that the because it was summer it would still be hot as balls outside, and that if he didn’t open a window now it would become seriously hot in his apartment later. He sighed at the new development, wishing with every fiber of his body that this wasn’t a regular occurrence here. 

He began to walk away from the window to sit down on his bed when he heard a rather loud flapping noise coming from his window. As he turned his flashlight to the window to see nothing he just sat there a little confused before passing it off as his active imagination. He sat back in his bed and right before he turned the flashlight on his phone off he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his flashlight to the direction of the movement he gawked at the the visitor in his room. Two large yellow eyes stared back at him to reveal a owl perched on his dresser. 

Kuroo quickly typed in his password to his phone, but due to his frantic manner he messed up a few times. He started typing in animal control’s number or at least how much of it he remembered of it into his phone. Not checking to see if he typed it in correctly he pressed the call button. The phone rang for a bit before a voice was finally heard through the other end of the phone.

“Hello?” the voice sounded through the phone. Relieved, Kuroo began to talk back to the man. 

“Umm yeah animal control? I need a little help right now.” 

“Wait this isn’t-”

“There’s a owl in my apartment.”

“...Go on.”

“Yeah I live at the Nekoma apartment complex room 209. Oh and the building’s address is-”

“Don’t worry I’ll be right there.” The voice on the other end of the phone hung up quickly after hearing the address leaving Kuroo a bit shocked. He just sat there blankly looking at his phone. As Kuroo sat there he couldn’t help but think that, that was a weird phone call. The person didn’t sound professional or even ask for details pertaining the owl that still seemed to be staring at him. Feeling the creepy gaze on his body he stood up slowly and started making his way to the door, keeping his eyes on the owl the whole time. Finally reaching the door he quickly made his way through the door and closed it behind him. Not really knowing what to do he sat in front of the room and waited until animal control came. Not even five minutes later he heard a knock on the door.

‘Well that was fast’ Kuroo quickly stood up and made his way to the door and opened it to see someone that certainly wasn’t animal control. The guy had spiky grey hair with black streaks in it. His eyes were a golden color and he had a nice build. The guy was carrying an assortment of objects, and a couple of masks: a wide grin was set on his face. Kuroo paused to fully look at the guy, he had to admit that the dude was rather attractive, but right now he didn’t have time to stare at some stranger.

“Can I help you with something?” Kuroo stared at the man for a second confused as to his presence at his doorstep.

“Yeah this is the place with the owl right.” 

“Wait how do you know that? Actually who are you anyway?” At Kuroo’s inquiry the strangers smile got wider as he opened his mouth to reply.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, and I know that there’s an owl in your apartment cause you didn’t call animal control you accidently called me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo stood baffled for a second before feeling anger well up inside himself. 

“If you weren’t animal control why didn’t you tell me when I called!?”

“Well actually I tried to but then I heard that there was an owl and I kinda got carried away… I at least brought some stuff so we can get rid of it.” The slight apologetic look on Bokuto’s face was enough for Kuroo to at least not be majorly pissed at the dude but still…

“Seriously dude? Who comes to a random guy’s apartment in the middle of the night just because there’s mention of an owl?”

“No bro you don’t understand owl’s are fucking awesome! Who wouldn’t come at the mention of a owl?”

“Just about any reasonable person in the world?”

“I feel like I should be a little offended at that remark, but I’ll let it slide. Anyway can I come in or what?” Kuroo sighed as he stared at the excited man that was in front of him obviously ready to see an owl. Contemplating it for a bit Kuroo finally decide to let him in.

“Sure, why not?”

“Wait seriously? I thought you would’ve just shut the door in my face! You should really be wary of strangers you know?”

“ Do you want to come in or do you want me to change my mind and kick you out?” 

“Ok ok fine I’m coming in.” 

As Bokuto came in he tried to look around in the still, ever dark Apartment. He squinted trying to see anything but that was proving to be hard. Though even in the darkness because of Kuroo’s phone flashlight he was able to see a lot of boxes.

“Are you moving in or something?” Kuroo turned his attention to see Bokuto staring at the various boxes in his living room.

“Yeah just moved in today.”

“Aw, does that mean you’re going to the university over here?”

“Actually I am. What gave it away that I was college student? Was it my striking good looks or the stench of textbooks and death?”

Bokuto chuckled at the over dramatic reply before he answered. 

“Well It’s just that this place is close to the uni and it’s really cheap so it would be easy for a college student to afford… Oh yeah what’s your name?”

“Hmph, I was totally betting you knew I was a college student based on my looks though… and I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way.”

“Kuroo huh? Nice to meet you then.” Bokuto stuck out his hand in attempt to shake hands, which Kuroo happily took. After getting properly acquainted Kuroo began to lead Bokuto to his room. Right as they were about to enter Bokuto stopped Kuroo and started to talk in a hushed tone (or at least what he thought was a hushed tone. Most people would call it a regular talking voice to be honest.)

“Wait first we should put on some protection so we don’t get totally mauled.” 

“Already suggesting protection? Wow we just met too...You work fast.” Kuroo teased in a overly sarcastic voice.  
“Ha nice one! But like seriously we should put on something so that the owl doesn’t peck at, you know, anything of value. Do you have any pillows or like protective gear?”

“Um yeah somewhere in here… I think.” Kuroo jestered to the boxes that overflowed in his apartment. Both men groaned as they looked at all the work they would have to do and with time the groans grew louder at realizing they would have to find everything in the dark. Giving each other a look of grief the two got to work. Using anything they could find that made light, they manage to make enough light to at least see what they were looking at. After that the game for finding the pillows was on.  
After thinking it through Kuroo decided that if they were going to be going through the boxes they might as well put the stuff inside away, and through a little bit of explaining where he wanted things, they got to work. For a while there was only the sound of boxes opening and the rumbling that came with moving articles of Kuroo’s junk into their respectful places. Though Bokuto was the first to disturb the silence. 

“Why do you have so much stuff? This isn’t even that big of an apartment.”

“Oh well when i told my mom I was moving into an apartment she sent me a ton of my old stuff and said something along the lines of ‘I don’t plan on keeping your shit in my house forever and besides now you have the room for it.’ I honestly don’t even know what she sent me.”

“And yet you know where you want everything to go? Wow that’s some skill bro.”

“Dude just about all the boxes in this room are the ones I packed myself, so of course I know where I want this shit to go.”

“True True.”

“... So you really like owls?”

“That’s the understatement of the century bro! I fucking love owls! Owls are probably the best animal to ever exist on all of planet earth!!”

“Wow ok… owl have to make sure not to dis them then.”

“Bro did you just…” Kuroo chuckled slightly as he continued.

“Yep I went there bro. If you’re lucky owl let you know the secrets to my awesome puns.”

“Wow you really are a hoot Kuroo.” Kuroo paused and looked over to bokuto who was wiggling his eyebrows in accomplishment. A small smirk grew over Kuroo’s face as he took the last pun thrown at him as a challenge. 

“ You’re pretty cool too. I’m talon you bro it’s awesome that I met you.”

“Ohoho? Are you sure you want to start a pun war with me bro? Owl Pelt you with so many puns, you won’t know what hit you.”

“Ohohoho. I don’t know hoo you think you are but I’m the king of puns. Bring it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah I had nothing better to do so I decided to post this! I'll try to make the next chapter or two longer seeing how these are hella short. Oh and fyi I normally don't post this quickly so don't get your hopes up if you wanted another chapter next week. To be honest despite knowing exactly how I want this to end I'm not sure how to do the next chapter so I'm not positive when the next chapter will be out. Anyway thanks a lot for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment and or review. ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I finally posted this! I wan't sure when I would start uploading chapters but seeing how it's Valentines Day I thought that now would be a good time! This is my first ever Bokuroo fic so if they're really ooc please tell me! Anyway I hope you enjoy this and I should be posting the next chapter soon! Please review and I'll see you next time XD


End file.
